Our Passion Play Has Now, At Last, Begun
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: #2 in my Human!Cas series. Dean takes Castiel on a date to make it official, and they make love for the first time as a couple. NC17, boy-kissing, sex.


**Our Passion Play Has Now, At Last, Begun**

**Summary**: #2 in my Human!Cas series. Dean takes Castiel on a date to make it official, and they make love for the first time as a couple. NC17, boy-kissing, sex.

******

Dean Winchester sighed gently, sitting back against the leather seats of the Impala as he watched the movie in front of him. He was sitting in a drive-in movie, with his boyfriend Castiel tucked under his arm, snuggling against him. The movie wasn't exactly the best but he'd promised to take Castiel out on a typical human date, and where better than the movies. Castiel's hand dipped into the popcorn tub again, stuffing a few pieces in his mouth, his eyes glued to the screen. Dean smiled at the look on Castiel's face. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of Castiel's face, making the former angel turn to face him.

"You enjoying yourself?" he asked him. Castiel smiled, through the chewing of his popcorn.

"I am, Dean. Thank you for this," he said. Dean smiled.

"Anytime," he said, turning his head back to the screen. The movie was some horror thing, My Bloody Valentine, he remembers. It has either been that or some romantic comedy, but he really wasn't into chick flicks.

"He looks like you, Dean," Cas said, pointing at the man on the screen. Dean looked and smiled. He did a little bit.

"Yeah, a bit. But I'm much hotter," Dean said, laughing. He made Castiel laugh too. Dean wasn't really paying much attention to the movie though. He was too busy being comfortable with Castiel. He leaned over to him and nipped the top of his ear with his teeth. He heard Castiel giggle, before he turned round and placed a passionate kiss on the hunter's lips. Dean placed a hand against the former angel's cheek, parting his lips to let that exquisite tongue touch his own. Dean sighed gently into the kiss, his breath tickling Castiel's face.

"You wanna go eat?" Dean asked. "This movie has done nothing for me all night." Castiel smiled.

"Let's go then," he said. "But make it somewhere simple. I know what you are like." Dean laughed before he started the engine, and drove them to a simple drive-thru McDonalds.

"Since we are doing human stuff, I think you should try the best burger in the world," Dean said. He drove up next to the small window and he asked for two bacon cheeseburgers with fries and coke. They settled in the car park with their food and tucked into their meal. Castiel bit into his burger, and the noise he made almost made Dean drop his own burger.

"This is so good," Castiel said, moaning pleasurably at the variation of tastes going over his tongue. He hadn't eaten much food in his time, but this was amazing. Dean watched him for a moment, before attempting to take a bite at his own. Castiel was making so many noises; he wouldn't have sounded out of place in a porn movie.

"Cas, take a drink. Don't choke yourself," Dean said, with a laugh, trying to ignore the erection that was now straining in his pants. _I do not get hard watching Castiel eat, I don't._

Castiel slurped the coke down before finishing his burger in silence. Dean did the same.

"Good?" Dean asked.

"It was wonderful," Castiel said. Dean noticed a little bit of ketchup on the side of Castiel's mouth. He resisted the urge to reach forward and wipe it off, so instead he leaned in to kiss Castiel, his tongue sweeping over his lips to get rid of the ketchup before kissing him properly.

"Come on, let's go home," Dean said. "I've had fun." Castiel grinned.

"Me too."

**********

Dean drew up in front of the house, their house, and turned off the engine in the car before turning to Castiel.

"I had fun tonight, Cas," he said with a smile. Castiel returned the smile.

"I did too," he said. He took Dean's hand in his own before he scooted closer in his seat, before pressing a kiss to the hunter's lips. Dean's eyes fluttered closed as he returned it with equal passion. Castiel moaned gently against his lips, opening his mouth against Dean's to let his tongue explore. Dean's hands moved to cup his face before one of them made its way down the former angel's neck, to the collar of his t-shirt –Dean had made him get new clothes – stroking gently beneath the collar. Castiel sighed gently. Dean pulled back from the kiss.

"We don't have to do anything, you know," he said. "I'll wait until you are ready." Castiel tilted his head gently, before smiling at Dean once more.

"I am ready," he said. He moved in and kissed Dean, this time with more passion and vigour. Dean returned it, and moved over the seats into the back of the car, pulling Castiel with him. He pinned him to the leather seats, straddling his waist the best he could in the small space. He could feel Castiel's erection pressing against his thigh, showing how aroused he was. Dean lowered his head, capturing his lips in another kiss, whilst one of his hands slipped down between them to cup Castiel's arousal, and stroke gently, causing the smaller man to buck his hips up against the hunter.

"Dean ... so good," he moaned gently, as Dean stroked at the bulge in his pants, palming it until it was to full hardness, straining uncomfortably against Castiel's jeans. Castiel kissed Dean again, his hands grabbing the hem of the hunter's t-shirt before pulling it over his head. He threw it into the front seat, before he pressed his palms flat against the other man's chest. He ran his hands up, over Dean's nipples, which made the hunter suck in a breath, before he dragged them back down, the feeling of the muscles beneath the skin. Castiel raised his head and pressed a kiss to the tattoo on Dean's chest. His hand grabbed onto Dean's shoulder, exactly where the handprint was. Dean moved to pull Castiel's t-shirt off, pressing his chest against the other man's once he did so, kissing him deeply until both men were fighting for breath.

"I love you," Castiel whispered in Dean's ear as Dean kissed down his neck and chest, pausing to lick at a nipple, which had Castiel whimpering with need. The windows of the car were steaming up, the sweat becoming visible on both men's bodies. Dean kicked off his shoes and socks before slipping off Castiel's. But the way he moved caused him to rub his crotch against Castiel's straining cock, making the other man buck his hips up.

"Dean, please ..." Castiel moaned, begging. Dean slipped down his body, as far as the cramped car would allow, his fingers gripping the belt buckle on Castiel's jeans. He looked up at Castiel who has his head back, his eyes squeezed shut. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, and the whimpers coming from his lips were adorable. Dean pressed a kiss to the bulge in Castiel's pants, Cas' hips leaving the seat for a moment as he bucked. Dean opened the belt, the button, pulled down the zipper. He pulled Castiel's jeans from his slim hips, pulling them off and shoving them away. He turned back to face Castiel's proud erection, tenting his boxer briefs. Dean ran his hand over it, squeezing gently. But Castiel let out a low guttural moan anyway. Dean smirked before he pulled off Castiel's boxers, his cock springing free and hitting his stomach. Dean blew over the head, making Castiel almost spasm underneath him. He licked one of Castiel's balls gently, getting a low moan from Castiel, who buried his head in the leather seats.

"Dean, oh God ..." he cried out, his voice vibrating around the confined space. Dean laughed in his throat before he took the head of Castiel's cock in his mouth. Castiel grabbed Dean's hair as he bucked his hips up. He moaned deeply, as Dean's tongue circled the head, lapping at his cock. Castiel's hand moved to Dean's shoulder, gripping it tightly, his fingernails digging into the skin, leaving another mark upon him. Dean hummed in his throat, the vibration going through Castiel's cock and through his body, his abdomen tightening in pleasure, as the orgasm built up. He ran his hand through Dean's hair, as Dean suddenly took him deep in his throat, running his tongue along the hard shaft. Castiel started panting, Dean's name coming out in breathy rasps, before he was coming, hard, down Dean's throat, a cry of ecstasy coming from his mouth. His hips bucked up from his spasm, before he collapsed back onto the leather seats.

Dean swallowed, licking Castiel's cock clean before he let him go with a wet pop. He untangled Castiel's jeans and boxers from his ankles and dropped them to the floor of the car. He managed to get his own unbuttoned, and shook them off. Castiel's breathing was still heavy as he lay still, his eyes squeezed shut. Dean kissed along the former angel's thighs, up his stomach, his chest to his lips. Castiel accepted the kiss, holding Dean to him, one leg around the hunter's waist, pressing them together tightly. Dean pulled back and looked down at Castiel, who was panting underneath him, his lips full and red, pouting as he stared back at the hunter. Dean moved from Castiel and he reached forward into the compartment in the front, finding a tube of lube in a paper bag. He moved back to Castiel before coating his fingers in lube, feeling Castiel's cock harden again against his thigh. He pressed one finger against Castiel's entrance, which was so tight; he was scared he'd hurt him. But soon the muscles relaxed and Dean's finger was allowed entry. Castiel gave a strangled moan in his throat, his eyes squeezing shut at the intrusion. Dean placed a hand on Castiel's chest to relax him, running the hand over the lean muscles of his lover's chest.

"It's okay," he whispered, leaned down to catch Castiel's lips in his own, his finger working its way inside Castiel's, now willing, body. He curled his finger inside the former angel, brushing it against his prostate, causing Castiel to cry out and grab frantically at Dean's shoulder.

"Dean ... it's, it's too much," he moaned. Dean tried to calm him by kissing him before adding a second finger. He began scissoring his fingers, stretching the other man, who was writhing and moaning beneath him. When he felt Castiel was ready, he pulled out his fingers, and heard Castiel moan at the lack of touch between them. Dean was about to spread some lube onto his hand when Castiel took the bottle. He sat up and pushed Dean back, making him sit against the car door. He put some lube onto his own hand and he spread a generous amount on Dean's leaking cock. Dean gasped at the touch, his head spinning and his stomach tightening with excitement about what was about to happen. When Dean was fully coated, Castiel straddled his waist, kissing him deeply, Dean's cock lined up with his entrance. He slowly lowered himself onto the hunter, impaling himself on his hard cock. Dean moaned deep in his throat, throwing his head back, which hit the window with a bump. Castiel leaned in to kiss him, Dean now fully sheathed inside him.

"Feels so good, Cas ..."he gasped. Castiel held on to the seats and lifted himself from Dean before lowering himself back onto him, watching the pleasure that shot across Dean's features. He moaned for more, so Castiel held onto Dean, and began fucking himself, slowly at first, on Dean's cock.

"Jesus," Dean gasped out loud, kissing the base of Castiel's throat which was exposed to him.

"Nope, I'm just Cas," Cas breathed out, with a laugh as he moved faster. Dean tried to laugh through the pleasure, but it was proving difficult. Castiel cried out as Dean's cock struck his prostate, his hand reaching out and pressing against the window to hold him up, his handprint left on the steamy window.

"Fuck me, Dean," Castiel begged, surprising Dean when that word left his lips. He grinned into the crook of Castiel's neck. He flipped them the best he could in the small space, lying Castiel on his back, his sweating skin sticking to the leather seats. He put a hand on the door to steady himself, but his hand caught the handle and the door swung open.

"Shit," Dean muttered, but Castiel was signalling for him to move. Dean pulled out of the smaller man, before slamming back in, making Castiel's eyes almost roll back in his head. He groaned, his hands tightening on Dean's shoulders, nails digging into soft flesh, drawing a little blood. Dean slowly fucked Castiel before his thrusts began to pick up speed. His head buried in Castiel's neck, he moaned deeply as the friction of his cock inside Castiel drove him mad. Soon he was pounding into Cas, the cries of pleasure between them probably being overheard by neighbours. Overheard by Sam.

"Harder, Dean," Cas moaned. Dean obeyed and could feel the tightness in his abdomen, the approach of his orgasm. His thrusts became erratic, Castiel's arms tight around him, as he buried his head in the other man's neck again. His body was so tight against Castiel's that the friction on Castiel's cock between their bodies became too much. The former angel came, hard, between both their bodies, his cry almost sounded animalistic. Dean continued to thrust into him, before he cried out, a deep, guttural moan as he emptied himself inside his lover, their sweat soaked, semen stained bodies going limp against each other.

There was silence between the two men, apart from the ragged breathing. Dean opened his eyes again, looking over at his lover. Castiel's chest was heaving as he fought to get his breath back, his eyes were shut and his mouth was hanging open a little.

"You okay?" he asked, running a hand up Castiel's chest. Cas nodded.

"I'm fine," he said. He opened his eyes and looked down at Dean. Dean reached over and pulled the car door closed, which he had forgotten about. He picked up the first piece of clothing, which happened to be his t-shirt, and he cleaned them up, pulling out of Castiel. The smell of sweat and sex hung in the air. He'd have to clean out the car, he thought to himself.

"So how was that for your first time?" Dean asked, settling beside the former angel the best he could in the space that was available. Castiel smiled at Dean before kissing his lips.

"It was amazing," he said. "Thank you, Dean. I love you so much." Dean smiled.

"I love you too."

******

Sam came downstairs from his room for breakfast, to see Dean and Castiel already sitting; Castiel reading the paper and Dean eating his breakfast. Dean looked at Sam, who smiled back but looked tired.

"What's up, dude?" Dean asked his brother, causing Castiel to look over the top of his paper at Sam. The younger Winchester yawned, suddenly. Dean took a sip of his coffee.

"Do you have to be so loud when you have sex?" Sam asked, causing Dean to choke on his coffee. Castiel started laughing behind his paper.

"Hey! You were making noise too. Don't you laugh at me," Dean said to Cas, swatting him playfully on the knee. Cas stopped laughing the best he could.

"Sorry," he muttered. Sam poured himself some coffee.

"Oh, by the way, the old woman across the street called to say that your positioning was all wrong. She wasn't able to see what was going on" he said, casually. The next sound that was heard was Dean's head hitting the table.

"I'm going back to Hell."


End file.
